Heaven, I'm in heaven
by Eliza Tenshi
Summary: No fue el canto de los ángeles, ni la luz celestial del cielo, ni nada particularmente hermoso. Fue la brisa fresca golpeando tu cara lo que te despertó, sabias que llegarías aquí cuando esa parca te pidió que lo acompañaras por tus momentos más felices, no había nada más por lo que pelear así que obedientemente le seguiste.


No tiene en realidad spoilers, aunque si está puesto después de la 10ma.

 **Sin beta**

 _Heaven, I'm in heaven._

No fue el canto de los ángeles, ni la luz celestial del cielo, ni nada particularmente hermoso. Fue la brisa fresca golpeando tu cara lo que te despertó, abriste los ojos para ver el extenso cielo enmarcado por los más bellos arboles, no entraste en pánico como se esperaría, te levantaste lentamente, porque realmente sabias dónde estabas, este debía ser tu cielo personal.

Sabias que llegarías aquí cuando esa parca te pidió que lo acompañaras por tus momentos más felices, no había nada más por lo que pelear así que obedientemente le seguiste. Ni siquiera te sonrojaste un poco cuando el pequeño Sam de doce años te abrazo, agradeciéndote por el hermoso cuatro de julio que le habías regalado, ni desviaste la mirada cuando las puertas del granero se abrieron en un estrepitoso estruendo y los ojos de Castiel te miraron fijos y fieros como la primera vez. La parca no parecía sorprendida, como si supiera que esos serian parte de tus recuerdos más hermosos.

Vinieron más por supuesto, abrazos de oso, palabras de amor y de aliento, esa vez que Charlie te obligo a acompañarla a comprar ropa, la vez que Kevin te dijo que eran familia, cuando Clarie te agradeció por cuidar de Castiel, Jody, Bobby, Ellen, Jo, Ash, Mary, John, todos ellos estaban allí, demostrándote de alguna manera cuan amado fuiste en la tierra.

El último fue uno reciente, ese dónde estabas tú rodeado de Cas, Charlie y Sam en el bunker mientras comían pizza y Charlie le enseñaba ese estúpido juego chino a Castiel, no recordabas la última vez que habías reído tanto, la última vez que te habías sentido tanto amor.

Tardaste un poco en reconocer el lugar, principalmente porque no era solo un lugar, eran varios. Delante de ti estaba el muelle en el que solías pescar en sueños, ese donde era eternamente otoño y la brisa jamás dejaba de soplar. Y detrás de ti, sin lugar a duda estaba el bunker, sonreíste porque eras un jodido sentimental, antes de girar sobre tus pies y entrar en el bunker, carajo tenias toda la eternidad para estar en el muelle, podía esperar un poco.

Necesitabas encontrar algo primero.

Bajaste las escaleras del Bunker, dejando que tu mano se deslizara por el barandal, el bunker había sido atacado, destruido desde sus raíces, libros quemados y olor a azufre inundaban el ambiente, pero este de aquí, era el bunker que recordabas, los libros abiertos en la biblioteca, la cocina impecable, Baby estaba estacionada en el garaje con los otros autos de colección, donde pertenecía, donde podía ser apreciada.

Donde no había sido destruida por un demonio de poca monda que no tardo en morir después.

Diste un recorrido al lugar, delineado con la punta de los dedos el polvo que se acumulaba, carajo, los ángeles eran buenos con los detalles. Cuando volviste a la sala principal giraste sobre ti mismo una vez, diciendo lo primero que habías dicho desde que llegaste aquí.

–¿Cas?

No hubo respuesta, ni el más ligero sonido fuera de lugar, la música que habías puesto al entrar seguía tocando, Black in Black te acompañaba en el silencio, giraste un poco más e intentaste de nuevo.

– ¿Castiel?

Paraste en seco, mirando hacia la puerta, pero nada sucedió, la puerta se mantuvo completamente cerrada y soltaste un suspiro cansado, un tanto nervioso, antes de dejarte caer en el sillón y recostarte tomando el primer libro a tu alcance. Rezaste.

–Querido Castiel quien posiblemente este arreglando los desastres que deje en la tierra, cuando termines allá, ven y traerme una hamburguesa, puntos extras si son de aquel puesto en la costa que visité de niño, ¡Oh y una cerveza también!

Pero el silencio se mantuvo, la música comenzó a desvanecerse o eso te parecía a ti, las palabras en tu libro se deslizaban entre tus dedos, hasta que cerraste la contra portada y te quedaste allí, mirando el techo, esperando escuchar el aleteo familiar, una voz profunda diciendo tu nombre, algo que no fuera el murmuro de la música y el silencio ensordecedor, te incorporaste y subiste las escaleras saliendo del lugar.

Con las manos en tus bolcillos caminaste al muelle, como si eso fuera lo único que importara, como si no estuvieras entrando en pánico.

Una caña de pescar y una silla solitaria, no tuviste la fuerza para sentarte allí, simplemente la miraste en silencio.

– Estas en camino, ¿verdad?

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

A Castiel le gustaba el cielo de Dean, era tranquilizador y familiar de una extraña manera, el sonido de la música sonando a toda hora, como si el silencio fuera un pecado, el ruido de los trastes ser golpeados al cocinar, a pesar de que Dean ya no necesita comer. A Castiel le gustaba verlo, sentarse en la silla principal mientras este se mueve como si estuviera acostumbrado al lugar, porque realmente lo está, este es su hogar después de todo.

– ¿Crees que Sam encontró a Jess en su paraíso?, es algo que me pregunto todo el tiempo. –Cas siempre se toma un momento para responder, porque le siguen sorprendiendo las preguntas aleatorias de Dean.

–No, no la encontró allí, no eran almas gemelas después de todo. Pero esta en la biblioteca principal de Stamford, es realmente muy feliz. –dijo con una sonrisa, había ido a visitarlo hace poco, viéndolo escarbar entre los libros, maravillado de todo lo que allí había, ni siquiera notando que la mayoría de esos libros no estaban realmente en esa biblioteca.

A veces lo acompañaba al muelle junto al bunker, se sentaba arremangando sus pantalones en la orilla de este, mientras Dean murmuraba canciones de Metálica y tiraba de la caña de pescar, si Cas pudiera tener un cielo, sería justo eso, la profunda voz de Dean tarareando canciones mientras ambos pasan el tiempo, podían ser horas de compañía silenciosa.

– A veces pienso en Benny y en lo que hizo por mí. –Castiel giro su torso hacia el cazador sin decir nada, sabia en el fondo que realmente no tenía sentido. –Y en lo que tú hiciste por mí, él perdió la cabeza literalmente y tú sacaste mi trasero del infierno, carajo, no merecía tanto de ninguno de los dos.

Sin dejar de mirarlo Castiel dirá, con toda la sinceridad impregnada en su voz: –Lo haría de nuevo, una y mil veces, sin dudarlo.

Dean solo bajaría la cabeza, inhalando fuertemente para seguir murmurando, Hey Jude esta vez, como una nana para el ángel, como si esperara con eso consolarlo, tranquilizarlo, llenarle el espíritu.

Lo hace.

Aunque si Castiel es sincero consigo mismo, el lugar que más le gusta del cielo de Dean, es la cochera, donde Dean pasa horas, desarmando y armando a Baby, bajo su capo, llenándose de grasa y golpeando con los pies el piso al ritmo de canciones de los 60 que jamás pasaran de moda.

–Pásame la ¾ –grito sobre la música, dejando caer su mano dos segundos después, sus pies dejaron de golpear el piso, el solo de guitarra fue lo único que lleno el lugar, después de unos minutos salió de debajo del auto, arrastrándose para después tomar la llave por si mismo e inhalar fuertemente.

Castiel sabe lo que viene, es lo que más odia del cielo de Dean.

Dean lanzo la llave contra el espejo de Baby con un grito ensordecedor, comenzó a patear la puerta mientras maldecía y gritaba más fuerte, su rostro rojo por el esfuerzo, su voz rasposa de tanto gritar, las lagrimas que no podía detener que se trataba de secar inútilmente con el dorso de sus manos mientras se golpea contra la puerta y se desliza hasta el piso en un gemido constante.

–Lo siento, ¿hice algo mal? –murmuraría de vez en cuando, sería entonces cuando Cas se levantaría de donde este, corriendo a su lado, poniéndose a su lado, hablándole bajo.

–No hiciste nada mal, no es tu culpa, lo siento mucho, lo siento tanto.

A veces simplemente eran insultos, preguntas que Cas no podía resolver, cosas en las que no quería pensar.

– ¡Se creí que estarías conmigo por siempre, lo prometiste!

–Lo estoy, siempre estaré contigo.

Había tantas cosas en las que Cas no quería ni pensar.

–Entiendo que no quieras estar aquí, atrapado conmigo, después de todo lo que te hice. Oh dios, después de todo lo que perdiste por mí, lo siento tanto.

Cas ni siquiera trataría de abrazarlo, duele más saber que no tiene sentido, que no es posible.

–Te amo. –diría en su lugar, una y mil veces, las palabras no se desgastan porque las siente de verdad.

–Lo siento tanto Cas.

–Te amo demasiado Dean.

Porque jamás dejara de amar a Dean Winchester.

Los ángeles tienen la capacidad de ir a todos los cielos, a Castiel le gustaba particularmente el eterno martes por la tarde del hombre autista que se ahogo en el 53.

Aunque para Castiel nada era mejor que el bunker solitario del cazador que dio su vida por la humanidad.

Aun si este jamás pudiera volver a verlo, ni saber que sigue velando su sueño por la eternidad.

* * *

Esto lo escribí hace como... meses? pero no sabia como nombrarlo ni que summary ponerle, el nombre viene de la canción Cheek to Cheek de Fred Astaire.

Espero que les haya gustado.

Gracias de antemano por los comentarios.

Dedicado a Ana y a Jaz, y a que no deje segundas!

Eliza.


End file.
